Boys Day Out
by trace619
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot based in my Through the Years 'universe'. Not necessary to have read it first. Just checking in with our favorite ladies, their kids, and a day out with their sons.
**A/N: I'm sure you all were expecting an update for Mess but this has been nagging at me for ages. A little longer than usual for a one shot but I wanted it to be contained. This takes place this past fall (the beginning of 17). I have a few ideas for other one shots from this 'universe' and will hopefully get around to them. I also hope to update Mess in the next few days. As always thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

The early evening air was still warm but held that slight crispness that comes with early fall. The blonde glanced at a couple of the trees that lined their street and smiled at the signs of color starting to show on the leaves. She loved fall but also dreaded the cold and snow that followed soon behind. Stepping inside she sighed at the silence that came over her. She loved her family more than anything in the world but sometimes she craved the silence that came with an empty house. She toed off her shoes and collapsed into a chair, dropped her head back and closed her eyes. She knew either Olivia or the kids would be home soon so she hoped for a few minutes of peace. While her recent case load wasn't any heavier than it normally was the case she had just finished had completely drained her. Between a victim who had suffered memory loss after her attack (thankfully for the victim she couldn't remember much but it didn't help in the trying of her case), a few reluctant witnesses, and Rita Calhoun being the defense attorney she'd had her hands full. While she didn't get a guilty on all charges the jury had come through on the most sever charges with guilty verdicts.

A picture sitting on the mantle caught her eye and made her smile. They'd recently had their family pictures done and this one was of all four kids, and it was her favorite. As she thought about their children it saddened her at how fast they were growing, and the time they were missing out on with them. With Olivia being in charge, and now about to be promoted to Lieutenant, plus being short staffed at work with Nick's departure, it hadn't been easy to spend time like they wanted to. Over the summer they'd taken their family vacation to Disney World and everyone had a blast. They also spent a few weekends in The Hamptons enjoying the beach, but she and Olivia both wished they could spend more time with the kids. They tried their best to spend one on one time with each child but with two busy careers and four kids, it didn't always leave the free time they wanted.

Hearing the door open Alex sighed, knowing her solitude had come to an end.

"Mommy!" Noah shouted as he ran over and climbed onto her lap.

"Hi sweetheart." Alex said as he cuddled up to her for a hug. As tired as she was after coming home from work, she would never pass up hugs and cuddles from her children. "Did you have fun at work with Momma this afternoon?"

"Even though he's still shy around everyone you can tell he loves all the attention he gets there." Olivia said as she made her way into the room. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Alex's for a kiss. "I didn't expect you to be home already with sentencing being tomorrow."

Alex ran her fingers through Noah's hair while he rested his head on her shoulder "I've gone over my sentencing argument until I could recite it in my sleep." She kissed Noah's head and grinned when he smiled "Plus, I've missed my babies and I've missed you."

Olivia crossed the room and collapsed on the couch. "I've missed being here too." It was something both she and Alex struggled with since they started their family, how to balance their family and careers. Between Nick leaving, being shorthanded to begin with and now Amanda's announcement, it was all she could do to keep her head above water.

"So how did his doctor's appointment go?" Alex asked as she looked down at her son who was still on her lap and was now playing with one of his many toy cars.

"Everything is good." Noah had just gotten over a respiratory infection and had a follow up with his pediatrician that afternoon. "His lungs are clear so she said no need to come back unless he starts wheezing or running a fever."

Alex kissed the little boy one more time before he wiggled his way to the floor and began pushing his car around the room. The two women sat in relative silence only speaking when Noah wanted their attention.

"So what sounds good for dinner?"

"How many are we cooking for?" Olivia asked.

"Well, Mom said she had already promised to take the kids out to eat since she didn't know what time we'd make it home. So I guess it's just the three of us."

They had just finished up dinner when they heard the door open and the voices of their other three children trying to talk over one another. Noah began smiling as he ran toward the noise, eager to see his older siblings. Alex and Olivia walked in and accepted hugs from the kids while Olivia filled her Mother in law in on what the doctor said that day. After Laura left both ladies settled into their busy evening routines.

"Mom, can you help me with this?" Joey asked while nodding toward his math book.

"Sure." Alex had just sat down next to him and began looking at the problem when she felt Noah collide into her leg.

"Mommy!"

Alex knew him being there would make it harder to help Joey but their youngest had been very clingy to her lately so she picked him up and sat him on her lap.

Olivia was in their shared office trying to finish some paperwork that Dodds had been on her about when Presley entered the room. "Momma?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"This doesn't make sense." The little blonde said as she handed her reading workbook to her mother.

Olivia pulled the chair from Alex's desk over next to her so she could help her daughter. Presley was very smart but she had noticed that she seemed to be having trouble occasionally with her schoolwork. Olivia was starting to wonder if she was going to need glasses like Alex. When Landon entered the office asking her to check his workbook Olivia had to take a deep breath. She wouldn't trade being a mother for all the money in the world but there were times she berated herself for not being able to devote as much time to each one as they needed.

As the evening wore on it became clear to both women they needed to set some time aside for the kids. Alex was sitting on the couch with Presley while the little girl pled her case to join the Girl Scouts. After Olivia had mentioned she thought their daughter might have some trouble seeing Alex asked her to read to her from one of the info sheets. The little girl loved to read just as much as she did and Alex immediately recognized Presley's struggle to see some of the words. She was about the same age as the little blonde when she had to get glasses. "Baby, are you having trouble seeing?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get your eyes checked out."

Presley looked up with her 'Cabot stare' "I don't need glasses Mommy." adding a slight bob of the head just like Alex.

Alex looked over at Olivia who was struggling to hide her laughter. "Okay then." Noah climbed onto her lap and she tried adjusting him to one side to continue reading with Presley, but he wasn't having it.

Presley leaned over closer to Alex "Scoot over Noah."

"No! My Mommy!" he said while pushing her.

"Noah, we don't push." Alex gently scolded.

"She's my Mommy too." Presley said in an annoyed tone.

Olivia stepped over "I'll get him ready for bed."

"I thought we were going to read a story?" Landon asked a little confused.

"We will, just let me get him settled." Olivia replied.

As she picked their youngest up he began crying and reached for Alex "No, Momma! Mommy! Mommy!"

By the time all four were in bed Alex and Olivia were exhausted. "We've gotta do something." Olivia sighed as she threw her arm over her head.

"I've been thinking, why don't we try to do something the boys would like then find something Presley would like? I know she would be going out with us by herself but the boys don't seem to mind doing stuff together as long as they like it."

Olivia turned as an idea came to her. "Remember how excited Landon was when the fire department came to his school for fire safety week?" Alex nodded "Joey has mentioned a time or two that he would like to be a fireman when he grows up," A thought that scared them almost as much as one of the kids wanting to be a cop. "And we know Noah loves playing with his fire truck."

"So, what's the plan?"

"I know a guy from the station a couple blocks over. Why don't I call him up and ask if we can bring them in for a tour? Presley has that birthday party to go to on Saturday, it would just be us and the boys."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Landon took Olivia's hand as they walked down the front steps of their home.

"It's a surprise."

"Presley's not coming with us?"

"Nope," Alex smiled "It's just a boys' day out."

Joey looked up with that same cocky grin Olivia had "Um, it's not actually a boys' day out since you two are going."

"Alright then, it's a mommies' and boys' day out."

"Yeah but…" Joey was quickly cut off by his blonde mother.

"Do you have to question everything?" she said in mock anger.

He smiled brightly, his eyebrow arching slightly like Olivia's "I don't know, do I?"

"That's definitely your child." Olivia laughed.

When they stopped in front of the station all three boys shared looks of surprise and excitement. "Is this where we're going?" Landon asked.

"This is pretty cool." Joey said looking around.

"Fff…tuck!" Noah shouted excitedly while pointing at the shiny red fire truck in front of him.

Alex and Olivia looked to one another and grinned at Noah's pronunciation. "I love hearing him talk, but his pronunciation could get interesting in public."

Olivia nodded "Yeah but, that cute little face makes up for it."

"Hey Olivia."

Olivia stepped over and greeted the man who had called her name. He was tall and thin yet muscular, and appeared to be about their age. "Hey Pat." She then shook the hand of the woman accompanying him who was slightly younger than she and Alex. "Hi Megyn." She then turned to her family "Guys this is Captain Patrick Daniels and Lieutenant Megyn O'Brian." As Alex and the kids reached out to shake their hands she introduced her wife and sons.

"So I hear you guys are interested in fire trucks and the fire department." Captain Daniels said as he stepped in front of the boys.

"Yes sir." Joey said while Landon nodded. Now that the Captain had stepped closer Noah had shrunk back into his stroller and became quiet. While their youngest was making progress every day he was still wary of strangersn.

"Well, how would you like a tour of the house?"

Olivia pulled Noah from the stroller and pushed it to the side as Alex and the boys followed the Captain and Lieutenant. Now that it was just the two of them Noah showed signs of excitement. He pointed to the fire truck and grinned while whispering "Tuck Momma!"

"Yeah baby, that's a fire truck."

They were given a tour of the upstairs area of the fire house first. Seeing where the firemen slept and had their meals, all three boys more than happy to take the brownies they were offered that had just been made by one of the on-duty firefighters. Alex and Olivia both laughed at Noah's response. He had laid his head on Olivia's shoulder and shied away when the fireman said hello to him, but quickly became torn when offered the sweet treat. It was no secret that Noah loved sweets. After a little coaxing from his mothers as well as his older brothers he took the brownie. "Mmm!" he grinned while nodding his head in thanks to the man.

Back downstairs Lt. O'Brian was waiting for them. "This is fireman Patterson." She said nodding to the young man who was pulling on his boots, pants and coat that he wore when fighting a fire. Noah, who seemed to have warmed up to the woman was now standing between his brothers listening to what she had to say.

She waited until the young man had his oxygen tank and mask on before continuing "Now, if you were in a fire this is what a fireman would look like when they are coming to rescue you. I know it looks kinda scary but don't be afraid of them, okay?" all three nodded. She went over some more fire safety, even catching Alex and Olivia off guard a time or two with questions, much to their sons' delight. "Do you have any more questions?"

Joey nodded then looked to his Moms out of the corner of his eye "Do you guys really slide down the pole?"

Lt. O'Brian laughed "Yes, we do slide down the pole." She looked to Alex and Olivia then leaned in and grinned "Would you guys like to slide down it?"

Joey and Landon's eyes went wide with excitement. "Can we?" both looked pleadingly at their Moms.

"I guess."

The words had barely left Alex's mouth before both boys were running up the stairs. Capt. Daniels was waiting for them while fireman Patterson and Lt. O'Brian waited at the bottom to catch them in the event they fell. Alex and Olivia stood back to watch, Alex holding Noah while Olivia pulled her phone out to video their sons. Joey was the first one down, sliding down a little faster than his Moms were comfortable with. Alex reached out and squeezed Olivia's waist "Oh my God, he flew down that thing!"

"Yeah," Olivia said looking over with a grin "But look at that smile."

Joey looked around at his Moms, a bright smile on his face. "That was awesome!"

Alex held Noah tighter as she watched Capt. Daniels hold Landon out until the little boy was latched onto the pole. She had been worried about Joey doing it but he was stronger than his younger brother. She breathed a sigh of relief as fireman Patterson stepped beneath her middle son as Landon slid down. Once his feet were on the ground Landon hi-fived his older brother then ran over to his Moms "That was so much fun! I'm gonna be a fireman when I grow up so I can do that all the time!"

"I think firemen have more to do that just slid down a pole all day." Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Mommy." Noah tugged on Alex's shirt. He pointed to the pole.

"You're too little baby."

"He can still do it." Patterson stepped over. He held out his hands "You wanna do it buddy?"

Noah looked between Patterson, his Moms and his brothers.

"Go on Noah, you're a big boy." Joey said.

Noah cautiously reached out for Patterson. The young man walked over and held Noah up as high as he could "Okay buddy, grab the pole." Noah wasn't sure what to do but after a little coaching from his brothers he placed his hands on the pole and Patterson slowly slid him down it.

Once his feet were on the ground Noah ran over to his Moms, his hands clasped in front of him and a bright smile on his face. He was telling them something in an excited voice but no one was quite sure what it was he was saying.

"Alright guys." The Captain said as he slid down the pole. "Only one thing left on the tour." He nodded to the truck "Want to go for a ride?"

Everyone climbed into the truck; the Captain and driver up front while Alex, Olivia, the boys and Lt. O'Brian sat in the back. Joey and Landon sat opposite one another on one side of the truck while Alex and Olivia sat opposite one another on the other side, and Noah on Alex's lap. When the truck pulled out the driver turned the siren on causing Noah to jump.

"It's okay sweetie." Alex said soothingly. By the time they made it to the end of the block and turned the corner Noah was bouncing on his Mommy's lap, excitedly jabbering and pointing out the window. Landon and Joey asked the Lieutenant questions while Olivia made sure to capture the moment on her phone.

The ride only lasted a few blocks but the boys were as excited as if they had driven all over Manhattan. After the driver backed into the station the boys moved up front to get their pictures taken while sitting in the driver's seat.

"Thank you for allowing us to do this." Olivia said while Alex gathered Noah's stroller.

"Yes, thank you." Alex said, shaking their hands.

Lt. O'Brian chuckled "I have two kids of my own and I know how hard it is to spend time with them with a career, let alone four kids. It was my pleasure to have you all here today."

Not forgetting the manners instilled in them Joey and Landon walked over and shook hands with the Captain, Lieutenant, as well as Patterson and the driver of the truck. "Thank you." they said to each one. Noah had cautiously walked over next to Joey and hooked his finger in the belt loop of his brother's jeans. It was something he did when he wanted to be close to the older boy. The driver of the truck offered his hand for a hand shake but Noah looked a little unsure. Whether it was out of shyness or his not understanding the concept of shaking hands yet no one was sure. Patterson however leaned over and held his hand up, asking for a high five. Noah grinned and high fived the man, then quickly high fived the other three adults. Alex and Olivia looked to one another, smiles on their faces. They continued to worry about their son's development based on his early months, but this was a very good sign. There was hope for him, and they would never give up on him.

After leaving the fire station they stopped by a diner for lunch, then a short trip to the park. By the time they made it home Noah was out cold in his stroller while Joey and Landon talked animatedly about their day.

"So do you still want to be a fireman?" Olivia nervously asked.

Joey tilted his head a bit "I don't know, maybe. I'd kinda like to be an astronaut too…I don't really know yet."

Alex draped her arm over his shoulder "You have plenty of time to decide so don't worry about it."

"And what about you big man?" Olivia asked Landon "What do you want to be?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, his expression similar to Alex's when she was in deep thought "A good person."

Alex and Olivia looked to one another, their eyes a little misty. Olivia pulled him to her "That's all Mommy and I could ever ask for."

Later, when Olivia returned from picking Presley up from the birthday party they patiently listened as their daughter told them all about the party and how much fun she'd had. While Presley wasn't as excited about the firehouse trip as the boys were she did listen as they told her about it. Everyone enjoyed listening to Noah try to explain how the day went. Out of the three older children it seemed Presley was best able to understand what he was saying, and often translated for him.

"What did you say Noah?" she listened intently then looked back to the family "He said 'slide'. Did you slide down the pole?"

"Yes. Slide!" he held his arms up in the air then jumped and fell to the ground.

As they put the kids to bed Alex hugged her daughter close "Since we took the boys out, Momma and I will take you out one day and do something fun. Okay?"

"I can't wait!"

Lying in bed both ladies were exhausted but had to admit it was one of the best days they'd had in while. "I still want to try and do something with each kid individually more often." Alex said sleepily.

"Mmm-hmm." Olivia nodded sleepily. "I think we just need to make more of an effort at spending time with them, whether it's all four or individually." She rolled over and draped an arm over Alex's waist while placing a kiss to her cheek "I also think we need to make more of an effort spending alone time with each other."

Alex tilted her head and smiled, suddenly more awake than she was a moment ago. "Oh really?"

Olivia grinned while nodding, her fingers grazing along Alex's thigh.

"Mmm, well then…why don't you get on top of me and make more of an effort." Her voice lower and teasing.

"You got it." Olivia said as she lay on top of the blonde and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
